


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Sexual Content, Sexual Incompatibility, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, at the end, cross faction relationship, eventually, let me know if it needs to be tagged with anything else, possible dubcon, that one ship you shipped as a joke and then actually started shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on how Blitzbee could start!  I toyed with some darker themes, but it ended up lighthearted anyway





	1. Chapter 1

This was  _ stupid _ , he kept telling himself.  He’s too  _ big _ , he’ll be  _ seen _ , those are  _ Autobots _ , that’s the  _ enemy _ … but he wasn’t listening to himself.  More accurately, he was ignoring the voice of sanity in the back of his helm as he crouched in the organic matter known as ‘trees’ to try and hide himself better.  Tan and purple armor stood out against the foliage, dappled by the shadows of the trees, but Blitzwing was focused on the chattering Autobots.  Thank the Allspark he was with the green one.  If it had been Prowl or the Prime, Blitzwing would’ve been noticed and chased off.  With Bulkhead… he was too busy talking with Bumblebee about something to notice that they was being spied on.  All of Blitzwing’s attention was locked on the yellow Autobot, taking in what he could before he was gone.  A small whine came from Blitzwing’s vox when he lost sight of Bumblebee, before sound crashed down around him.  It took a moment for him to process that the screaming and yelling was coming from inside of his own helm.

_ //What kind of moron - // _

**_//You’re going to get us captured, you idiot! -_ ** _ // _

_ //It’s not safe for us to be doing this - // _

**_//If Megatron finds out he’ll have our head!//_ **

“Shut UP!”  Blitzwing snapped, crimson optics flaring bright as he grabbed the sides of his helm and began humming to try and drown out the sounds of his other two voices yelling at him.  It was rare for his current persona  to have anything other than a twisted smile on it, but at the moment the jagged mouth was pulled into a grimace as his vents came hard and fast until it passed.  He was still shaking when he heard someone transform and land behind him.  Two heavy vents, and Blitzwing calmed enough to switch to the blue face, the “icy” persona before turning around to look at who it was.

“Again, Blitzwing?”  Lugnut asked, and the triple-changer dipped his helm in embarrassment as he stood.  “Why do you like him so much?”

“He’s carefree.  He smiles a lot.”  Blitzwing shrugged.  “And I’m not the one who’s infatuated with him.”

Lugnut gave Blitzwing a look as the triple-changer tapped the side of his helm, a tired smile on the calm, blue face of Icy.  Blitzwing did what he could to rationalize the behavior of his other personas, but sometimes he found himself at a loss as to why Random became fixated on the things he did, at least while Random wasn’t the dominant persona.  When it was, everything fell into a sort of sick balance, and the  _ why _ was perfectly understood, even if it was something small and seemingly insignificant.

“Lord Megatron demands us back at base.”  Lugnut informed Blitzwing, deciding that it would be better if he didn’t know the full reason behind Blitzwing’s fixation with the tiny yellow Autobot.  “I was sent to find you once he noticed you were missing.”

“And what does our leader have planned?”  Blitzwing asked as he started flying back to the Decepticon base with Lugnut.  It would be easier to ignore the ache in his spark if he was busy with whatever plan Megatron had formulated.  Easier to convince himself that Bumblebee knew how much he cared about him… how much he loved him.  A slight shiver went through Blitzwing.  He didn’t know where that thought had come from - if it was Random’s delusions leaking into the rest of his fractured mind, or if it came from something deeper, something legitimate.  He would have to take time alone to figure this out, time uninterrupted by Starscream or Lugnut.  If Megatron chose to interrupt him, he didn’t have much of a choice, but the others… the others, at least, he could scream at until they left him alone. 

Lugnut was currently rambling about what their ‘glorious leader’ had planned, but all Blitzwing had managed to pay attention to was that they were going to try and attack Sumdac towers and gain control over the city so they could have the resources to go back to Cybertron.  The Autobots would most definitely get involved, and Blitzwing felt a small smile form on the corners of his mouth.  Oh, there was more than one way to take the yellow Autobot.  He could easily spin a story about keeping Bumblebee for insurance against the Autobots.  They wouldn’t attack with one of their own in danger, he was sure of that.

“Blitzwing, what are you planning?”  Lugnut asked, triggering a switch to Random and a high-pitched cackle from Blitzwing.

“Ohh… You’ll see~!”  He crowed.  “You’ll see…”


	2. Chapter 2

Things had not gone exactly as planned.  They hadn’t failed per se.  Taking Sumdac Tower hadn’t completely succeeded, but some resources were gained.  Most importantly, at least from Blitzwing’s perspective, was that he had managed to secure a captive.  A very  _ particular  _ captive that was currently glaring up at Blitzwing with such  _ precious _ cyan optics.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Blitzbrain?”  Bumblebee snapped, struggling to stand up from where he was tied to a pole.  It wasn’t an  _ elegant _ solution like stasis cuffs would be, but the Decepticons were woefully low on access Cybertronian technology.  For now, steel cabling stolen from construction sites would have to do.  “I’ll scrap ya!  Let me go and I’ll show you!”

“He’s certainly loud.”  Came the signature baritone that forced Blitzwing to stand up a little straighter, fight his mind into a closer focus for longer.  Bumblebee froze at the voice, and Blitzwing’s clear change in posture.  Casual to attention, cocky to fear.  Heavy yet measured footsteps echoed through the base as Megatron himself walked in, looking disdainfully down at Bumblebee.  “Are you absolutely certain he is a  _ useful _ member of the Autobots, Blitzwing?”

“No, my Lord, we are not.”  Blitzwing admitted, bowing slightly.  “But we can assure you that-”

“We, Blitzwing?”  Megatron interrupted, looking at the triple-changer sharply.  The flinch was too small for Megatron’s optics to pick up, but Bumblebee noticed it.  Blitzwing cleared his vox a few times before continuing.

“ _ I _ , that is.   _ I _ can assure you that even if Buh- this Autobot is useless, the Autobots on Earth will spend valuable time and resources trying to rescue him.”  Blitzwing said, tripping over his words slightly.  Behind him, Bee’s optics went wide.  Somehow, this Decepticon had remembered his name, but had stopped himself from saying it out loud.   _ Why _ ?

Megatron nodded, turning to leave again.  “Guard him well, Blitzwing.”  The Decepticon warlord said, before laying a hand on one of Blitzwing’s broad shoulders.  “Try to keep yourself under control.  I know this one’s chattering can get under your paneling.”

“I will, my Lord.”  Blitzwing said, dipping his helm as embarrassment at the memory of shifting to Hothead midair and plummeting into a frozen lake rose to the surface for a moment.  Megatron gave him one of his signature appraising looks before he patted Blitzwing’s shoulder before leaving.  A sick feeling settled in Blitzwing’s spark for a moment.  His chosen Lord was putting trust in him with guarding their prisoner, and Blitzwing was planning to betray that trust, if only slightly.  But  _ slightly _ was sometimes enough for Megatron to decide you were unworthy of your position either as an officer, or even a member of the Decepticons.  Old welds ached at an unbidden memory of Blackarachnia tearing him apart and reformatting him into what he was now.

“You okay, Blitzy?”  The Autobot asked, and Blitzwing looked down at him, slightly startled.  He must’ve noticed a shiver or a twitch in his frame that was too small for a larger mecha to see.

“I’m fine.”  Blitzwing replied, turning around and presenting the Autobot with his back as he watched the entrance to the part of the cavern that they were using as a prison.  Once he was turned away, he allowed his blue faceplate to contort into a grimace.  Bee would’ve been able to clearly hear the shake in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m calling bullshit on that.”  Bee said, and Blitzwing snorted.  He was using human profanity, how  _ quaint _ .  How  _ utterly beneath him _ .  How…

How  _ endearing _ .  Blitzwing grit his denta.  Why.  Why was he so fixated on this Autobot.  Why was the chattering and shouts for help coming from behind him sliding under his metaphorical armor directly into his spark.  What was  _ wrong with him?! _

_ //Ohhh, I know a  _ **_few_ ** _ things that are wrong with you~  Two, in fact~!// _

Blitzwing very visibly winced and grabbed the sides of his helm as the maniacal cackling of his Random persona filled his helm.  Deep calm vents in patterns of three.  In for three, hold for three, out for three.  In, two, three… hold, two, three… out, two three…  Calm.  He had to stay calm.   _ Eins, zwei, drei. _

_ //Three counts for three faces~!  Three alt modes~!  Three of us in here~!  Ahaha~!// _

“Blitzwing!”

Lugnut’s shout startled the triple-changer enough to break the sway the Random persona had at the moment.  The singular main optic of the titan mech looked into Blitzwing’s -  _ Icy’s _ \- mismatched optics, walking forward to support him.

“You can go.  Get yourself under control.  I won’t tell our glorious leader.”  Lugnut said, voice uncharacteristically quiet as Blitzwing realized his own frame was shaking.  “Go fly.  Go out into the forest and scream until you feel better.  Whatever you need.  Our master needs his soldiers at their best.”

“ _ Danke shön _ , Lugnut.”  Blitzwing said shakily, rubbing his faceplate before stumbling out of the base to try and clear his helm, audials still echoing with shouts and laughter.

“What’s with him?”   Bumblebee asked, shying away from Lugnut.  Blitzwing was creepy and probably insane - scratch that,  _ definitely _ insane - but Lugnut… Lugnut could probably crush his helm by stepping on it.  “Is he… Okay?”

“Shut up, bug.”  Lugnut grunted in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone shuffling.  He squirmed, tilting his helm to try and get the crick out of his neck struts when he froze, noticing a pair of unnervingly crimson optics staring at him from just outside the cavern.  His vox worked wordlessly for a few moments before he managed to say something to the glowing optics.

“Who’s there?”  He croaked, swallowing a few times before trying again, a little louder.  “Who-”

The optics were moving closer.  A jagged opening parted for a moment beneath them, and Bee felt fear close around his spark.  It was Blitzwing, and the creepiest, craziest faceplate was in control.  He seemed to be holding something, and judging by the way he checked over his shoulder and shuffled, like he was trying to sneak despite his bulk, it was something he wasn’t really supposed to have.

“What are you-”

“Shhhh!”  Blitzwing shushed Bee, putting one of his black digits against Bee’s lips.  He looked at him for a few moments before revealing what he was holding - a small can of oil.  “We can’t get you some of our energon without someone noticing, and we know you Autobots have been drinking this…”

Bee’s lips were parted in shock for a few moments before he forced a cocky smile onto his faceplate.  He could sting Blitzwing in the optics and drive out of here.  He just had to get his hands free.  This could  _ totally work _ .  Bee reflexively licked his lips before whispering back.

“Thanks.  If you could just untie my hands, then-”  Bee didn’t expect Blitzwing’s face to switch to the red persona and snarl at him.  The temperature rose a few degrees.

“Do you think I’m an idiot?!”  He hissed, somehow managing to get the idea of shouting across to Bee while still whispering.  After a tense moment of glaring there was the sound of a t-cog shifting and Random was back in control, shifting to Bee’s side so he could carefully tip the contents of the oilcan into Bee’s mouth.  “Open up~”

Bumblebee kept his mouth stubbornly closed, turning his helm to the side every time Blitzwing pushed the can near.  They glared at each other again, Blitzwing’s jagged mouth pulled into an almost comical pout.

“I’m trying to  _ help _ you,  _ Hummelchen _ .”  He insisted, not caring that Bee wouldn’t understand the word, and was surprised when Bee snapped back with an exaggerated imitation of his own accent.

“Do jou sink I’m an idiot?”  Bumblebee rolled his optics.  “I’m not going to drink something a Decepticon is offering me, even if he says it’s to help me!”

There were a few tense moments when Bee wondered if he had overplayed his hand.  The way that jack-o-lantern like face simply tilted slightly, like he was listening to something that Bee’s audials, no matter how much they strained, couldn’t pick up, was just sort of unnerving.  Blitzwing stayed like that for a moment before he sat back on his ankles, still kneeling in front of Bee, faceplate shifting to the calm one - Icy.

“Very well, Autobot.”  Blitzwing said, and Bee was scared for a moment that Blitzwing was going to stand up and leave, but instead Blitzwing took a sip from the can, swallowing it and setting it down to wait.  A few minutes passed, and Blitzwing looked down at Bee.  “See? W- _ I _ did nothing to it.”

Bee stared at him for a few moments longer before nodding.  It was safe, and although it was going to be really  _ embarrassing _ letting Blitzwing feed him… his tanks were growling and empty.  Once he nodded, Blitzwing picked up the can again and moved to the previous position to where he could pour the contents into Bee’s mouth.  The little Autobot drank greedily, making annoyed whines when Blitzwing wouldn’t pour the oil faster.  Nobody could know that Blitzwing had done this, and one oilcan wouldn’t be missed, but if Bee had oil down his front that wasn’t there before… well, that wasn’t something that could easily be cleaned up.  It was better to go slow and feed Bee like this.

When Bee finished the can, he glared at Blitzwing again.  “Why the hell are you helping me?”  He demanded.  It didn’t add up.  “Are you a traitor?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”  Blitzwing huffed, sounding offended as he crushed the oilcan.  “You’re no use to us offline or starving.  Megatron just wants you to get desperate for fuel so you’re easier to handle.”

“I’m hard to handle?”  Bee asked, grinning slightly.  He liked the sound of that.  “What makes me hard to handle?  My speed?  My skills?”

That caused Random to take control, and his high-pitched laughter echoed through the Decepticon base.  A voice Bee didn’t recognize shouted for Blitzwing to go back to sleep from somewhere in the base, which meant that Blitzwing cackling for apparently no reason was a normal occurrence at night in the Decepticon base.  For some reason, that was creepier than Blitzwing’s hysterics.

“ _ Nein, mein Schatz _ !”  Blitzwing said, back in a whisper.  Bee stared at him, completely lost now.  At least one of those words was a no, as far as he could tell.  “You just talk too much.  Gives some of us helm aches.”

Blitzwing tapped Bee’s forehelm before going into another fit of laughter.  The yellow autobot spluttered in annoyance as Blitzwing continued to cackle, falling over with a semi-loud crash.  Judging by the lack of reaction from the rest of the Decepticons, this was also  _ normal _ .  Or whatever passed for normal for the Decepticons.  They were pretty clearly a bunch of weirdoes.

“Do I give you helm aches?”  Bee asked, raising an optic ridge at Blitzwing, who had finally stopped laughing and was now propped up on one arm, eating the oil can.  Bee decided not to think about what those black fangs could do to an Autobot.

“You?  Nah.”  Blitzwing replied, wings seeming to sag slightly.  “No… There are other reasons I get helm aches.”

Something in Blitzwing’s tone took Bee by surprise.  He really hadn’t expected that look in this face’s optics… a look of a mech who was tired.  Needed help, or a friend.  For a moment, Bumblebee thought he might be feeling sympathy for a Decepticon.  But that was ridiculous.  Decepticons were evil.  Amoral.  Crazy.  There was nothing that said he should feel sorry for one.  In fact, the Autobot code pretty much said not to.

But for whatever reason, Blitzwing had Bee’s sympathy.  Just for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron surveyed the room calmly, digits steepled in front of his faceplate.  Blitzwing had not hidden his growing infatuation with the tiny Autobot from him.  It was not that Lugnut had told, no.  No, even though Lugnut was loyal to the warlord he would not do something like tell a fellow Decepticon’s most well-kept secret - unless it put the Cause at risk.  Lugnut was loyal almost to a fault, and although Blitzwing was unstable… he made a good soldier.  His mind may have been fractured, but his spark was still true to the cause, which was what made his obsession with the yellow one so much more troubling.  There had been no sign that he would ever develop an attraction to an Autobot… or care for one in the way he had the previous night.

“You… asked to see uh- me, my Lord?”  Blitzwing asked, standing the proper distance away from where Megatron was sitting.  He was at a perfect attention, shoulders back and helm raised.  Every inch the perfect soldier… except for the turmoil in his processor at any given point in time.  “What is the issue?”

“The issue, Blitzwing, is that you fed the Autobot, against my orders.”  Megatron rumbled, watching Blitzwing’s stance change from a relaxed attention to a tense and almost fearful stance.  Good.  That meant Blitzwing still knew who his master was.  “Explain yourself.”

_ // _ **_Well now you’ve gone and done it!_ ** _ // _

_ //OhhhHhh~  Like it was  _ **_MY_ ** _ fault?  Ahahaha~// _

_ // _ **_You’re the one who woke up the whole base!_ ** _ // _

“Quiet.”  Blitzwing muttered before looking alarmed.  “Not you, Lord Megatron.  I- We- I-”

Icy lost control, his more rational side retreating to make way for the Random persona, the one that had first gotten infatuated with Bumblebee, the one that decided to feed him.  The one least likely to lie, but also the least likely to be believed.  Many other mecha would’ve groaned, scoffed, or otherwise voiced some sort of complaint at Random being the dominant face, but not Megatron.  Megatron was patient.  He could get the answer he needed out of this one.

“Well… You see…”  Blitzwing said, shifting on his feet.  Random seemed incapable of standing still.  A small, nervous-sounding giggle rose from his vox and he started again.  “The Autobot seemed hungry… and it would be easier to deal with him if he was well taken care of.  Happy.  Not… Not starving.  Starving- heh- Starving isn’t fun.”

“Blitzwing.”  Megatron sighed, rubbing his optics.  “If you wanted to keep him as a  _ pet  _ as opposed to a hostage, you only ever had to ask me.”

Silence fell as Blitzwing gaped at Megatron, trying to process what the warlord had said.  A pet?  He had never considered taking the Autobot as a pet before.  Something to play with, yes… but not care for like a pet.  He could feel his faceplate splitting into its characteristic grin again, and he looked up at Megatron with the familiar mania dancing in his optics.  A sigh came from Megatron.  Good.  Blitzwing was happy again, and had something that could prove to be a useful fixation for the Random persona… a sort of stabilizing force.  Despite Autobot propaganda and rumor, Megatron did care about his troops… provided, of course, that they were loyal.

But what Autobot could say they acted otherwise?  A simple wave of his hand dismissed Blitzwing, and Megatron was left to muse over the occurrences of the past 24 hours.  He may have to  _ test  _ Blitzwing’s loyalty now, to confirm that the triple-changer was still worthy of his place at Megatron’s side… except that would put Blitzwing under unnecessary stress.  It was sometimes difficult to handle Blitzwing, but keeping him in relatively low-stress situations - not including the battlefield, of course, everyone was stressed there - improved his function.   Perhaps letting him focus on the Autobot would help him take care of himself as well… the way animals sometimes helped humans function.

Yes.  This could work, Megatron decided.  He would have to have a little  _ chat _ with the Autobot first.  Unfortunately, this was not the first time the ‘Random’ - Primus how he hated the nicknames for Blitzwing’s faces - persona had developed a fixation on someone… and no matter how small and useless, the Autobot was of no use to Megatron offline.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee froze in what he was doing when he half heard, half felt the heavy footsteps coming his way.  It didn’t sound like Lugnut or Blitzwing, so the Autobot quickly stopped trying to free his hands from his bonds and just sat on the floor as whoever was coming entered the room.  A chill went down Bee’s back strut when he looked up at the titan mech.  Megatron himself?  This was not good.

“Oh slag.”  Bee whimpered.  “I’m gonna die, aren’t I?”

“Likely, yes, if you don’t play along.”  Megatron replied, kneeling down to get a better look at Bee.  Why were Autobots all so damn  _ small _ ?  “Listen carefully, Autobot.”

“My  _ name _ is Bumblebee.”  He snapped back, glaring up at Megatron.  He might die, but at least he’ll go out being annoying.  That much would be a personal win.

“Autobot, I am trying to help you.”  Megatron said with a sigh.  “You are of no use to me offline, which is where you are very quickly heading if you do not listen to me.  You are not the first to become the object of Blitzwing’s fascination, and I highly doubt you will be the last.  All I ask is that you  _ listen to me _ so that I can get what I want in exchange for your safe delivery back to the Autobots.”

Bee squinted up at Megatron, raising an optic ridge.  “Are you tryin’ to tell me that you  _ want _ me to live?”  He asked, incredulous.  This was not what he was expecting to happen.  All the stories about Decepticons he’d heard, and what he’d seen of them on Earth, pointed to them not giving two scraps whether someone lived or died.  “You do realize that makes no fucking sense, right?”

“I told you: You are not of use to me offline.”  Megatron repeated before sighing once more.   _ Autobots _ .  “Do you want to know what happened to the last mecha Blitzwing was fixated on?  He rejected Blitzwing’s gifts and advances and Blitzwing offlined him.”

Bee scoffed, turning his helm to try and hide the slow fear that was beginning to rise in his spark.  What was he supposed to do then?  He couldn’t fight Blitzwing off, and he didn’t want to play along with whatever the Decepticons had planned.  Unfortunately, that looked like the only way he could get out alive.

“There wasn’t much left of him, and he was at least three size classes over you.”  Megatron added, tilting his helm and allowing himself a small smile as Bee grumbled at the mention of his height.  “We found Blitzwing in the Random persona, chewing on one of the limbs.  It’s pretty clear where the rest went.  If I were you, I would try to keep him appeased by any means necessary.  Fortunately for you, even while fixated he knows what ‘no’ means.  He’ll only turn violent if you reject him fully.  Don’t let him touch you unless you want it, but accept everything else, and you will survive.”

  
Bee looked at him, spark cold.  That had to be utter bullshit, right?  This was a Decepticon talking.  Everything out of his mouth had to be a lie, right?  Although Megatron looked very serious...  Bee shifted slightly, looking away.

"You sure?"  Bee asked, looking up.  "You're completely sure that if I play along with whatever crazy slag Blitzwing comes up with I'll survive?"

"I cannot guarantee anything."  Megatron warned, narrowing his optics slightly.  "Blitzwing is not easy to predict, but it will improve your chances of survival of you do."

Bee frowned, wiggling in his restraints.  The Decepticons were all so damn big and it was starting to get intimidating.  Blitzwing could almost fit him in his hand.  If Blitzwing wanted him to do something... Bee wasn't sure he could stop him.  Sure, Megatron said that Blitzwing would back off if he said no - but Bee was a bit frightened about dealing with Blitzwing closely.  He was so damn large and dangerous in comparison to everyone Bee knew closely, and a shaky exhale left him, looking up to meet Megatron's optics.

"All right."  Bee decided.  "Fine.  Fine!  I'll play along with whatever crazy game Blitzwing comes up with, to an extent.  The moment I’m done, you gotta take him away from me, got it?”

“Although you are in no permission to be making demands, Autobot-”

“My name is Bumblebee!”

“ _ Autobot _ , I will do my best to insure your safety from Blitzwing.  Like I said,  _ you are of no use to me offline _ , and I think it would be important if you remembered that.”  Megatron said, slowly standing to his full height and glaring down at Bumblebee.  “After all, it’s the only reason you still function.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry xmas/happy holidays!

The past few days had been  _ weird _ to say the least.  Bumblebee had been freed from his restraints and was permitted to run around, but pretty much exclusively under Blitzwing’s supervision.  It was good to be able to drive around again, but Blitzwing just standing there  _ watching _ him was incredibly creepy.  At least it was mostly Icy that was watching Bee.  Megatron was right in one aspect - keeping Bumblebee like a pet had proved a stabilizing force for Blitzwing’s moods.  Hothead hadn't really made many appearances, and Random only appeared when Bee made Blitzwing laugh.  

Something Bee hadn't expected was how much calmer he was around Blitzwing now, and how much more receptive to his strange little gifts he was becoming.  At first he had only accepted the edible treats and pets and games because Megatron had pointed out that Blitzwing would probably kill him if he didn’t - something that Bee could confirm for himself after he had mistakenly said 'no' when Blitzwing had demanded to play a game.  The triple-changer had frozen, his optics going wide for a moment before he rounded on Bee, shifting from Random to Hothead and snarling at him, daring him to say that again.  Daring him to reject him again.  Bee had covered his tracks easily - claiming he just didn't want to play  _ that _ game, but he would play another one, appeasing Blitzwing enough to switch back to the Random persona and ask Bee what he wanted to play.  The ensuing game of hide-and-seek let Bee hide long enough to get his spark to stop hammering in his chest.  He couldn't make a mistake like that again.  It was entirely too dangerous.  The only issue with this idea of doing what Blitzwing wanted was that he was slowly becoming more forward and insistant with his advances, and Bee did  _ not _ want to ‘face with him.  Not yet, at least.

It wasn’t at all that Blitzwing was unattractive.  Now that Bumblebee was spending  _ time _ around the massive Decepticon he was slowly starting to realize that the Icy persona did have a nice facial structure, and Random was entertaining when he stopped being so damn creepy, but Hothead?  Well, two out of three wasn’t too bad, and if Hothead could control himself enough not to destroy Bee during the act, his aggression could be welcome in the berth.  Bee’s fans clicked on as he imagined Blitzwing holding him like a toy and fragging him senseless like he had watched in videos in secret.  He wasn’t really sure how accurate human pornography was to Cybertronian interface but everything  _ looked _ more or less the same to what he had, although why each human only had one of each confused him.  Maybe it was frowned upon to have a full array in that line of work, although he couldn’t imagine  _ why _ .

“What are you thinking about that’s making you buzz like that,  _ Hummelchen _ ?”  Blitzwing asked, and Bee jolted, alarmed.  His cooling fans were going off and he was slightly flushed, and he leaned back to look into Blitzwing’s optics.  Primus, it was Random in control, wicked fangs curved into their seemingly permanent smile.  Blitzwing’s glossa slid out to lick the edge of one of his fangs as he cocked his helm to the side, still just grinning.  “Was it little ol’ me~?  AHaha~!”

“I wouldn’t say  _ little _ .”  Bee replied, before yelping as Blitzwing’s hands wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.  “What’s the big idea, man?”

“So you were thinking of me?”  Blitzwing asked, voice starting to lilt into a higher pitch than usual, mania starting behind his optics.  “You were thinking about me and it got you all heated?  Do you want me to help you out?”

“No!”  Bee said, and Blitzwing shrugged and set him down.  Bee was a little alarmed and looked up at Blitzwing, trying to figure out if he had just shifted from being predatory to being incredibly relaxed.

“Okay!  Maybe some other time,  _ ja _ ?”  He asked.  “When you want it?”

“Uh, yeah.”  Bee replied, shaking slightly.  He was about to take a risk.  “Hey, Blitzy?  Can you maybe… ask before picking me up next time?”

Blitzwing looked at him before shifting to Icy and nodding.  “ _ Na klar, Hummelchen _ .”  He replied.  “I did not realize it made you uncomfortable.  I’m sorry.  Is that all?”

“I- Yeah.  Yeah, that’s it.”  Bee said, still reeling from surprise.  “I’ll, uh… see you at fueling time?”

Another nod, and Blitzwing left Bee alone.  Sure, Megatron had told him that Blitzwing knew boundaries, but Bee hadn’t fully believed him, or expected Blitzwing to be so receptive to his requests.  Maybe there was still a way for him to escape… except for their size classes.  Blitzwing was just so much larger than Bee it was ridiculous.  His stingers rarely did anything beyond irritate Blitzwing when he landed a hit, and although Bee was faster than Blitzwing  _ driving _ the three-faced Decepticon could fly.  With an angry cry Bee stung the wall, which did about as much good shooting at Blitzwing would.  He didn’t want to give up, but it was starting to look close to hopeless.  The Autobots may have been looking for him, but the only way they could rescue him was either by giving in to the Decepticon’s demands or through an all out assault, and neither of those were very likely to succeed, but Bee was not giving up.  He had made a decision.  He was going to be as annoying as possible until he was either rescued, killed, or just kind of tossed out.  Lugnut would be easy enough to irritate, he already knew how to push Blitzwing’s metaphorical buttons, and seeing his subordinates lose their minds would probably be enough to push Megatron over the edge too.  Even if he offlined, it would be while doing something he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**_//What in the spark is the Autobot doing?!//_ **

_ //Ohhh~!  It looks like fun!  Let’s join him!// _

**_//Let’s NOT//_ **

Blitzwing ground his denta as Random and Hothead yelled at each other.  He was watching Bee drive around with his siren on, trying his hardest to drive up onto the walls, while screaming.  If it wasn’t so loud, he would’ve demanded that Bumblebee explain himself, but he was pretty sure that if he shifted to Hothead to shout he’d just try to kill him, so he just stood there, jaw working as his denta scraped together in an effort to fight off the shift.

“What, in the name of Megatron is the Autobot  **DOING** ?!”  Came a very distinctive and loud roar, causing Blitzwing to jolt slightly and Bee to stop driving and turn his siren off.  Lugnut loomed out of the darkness, main optic glaring down at Bee as Blitzwing shifted a little uncomfortably.  “I could hear that noise in the deepest part of the mine!  The Master couldn’t hear himself think!”

“Oh, and you’re so in tune with what Megatron wants.”  Blitzwing said, irritation at Bumblebee shifting immediately to Lugnut.  The larger of the two mechs growled at Blitzwing, who simply looked at him with a blank expression as Bee transformed behind them both.

“I’m just  _ bored _ !”  Bee shouted.  “There’s nothing to slaggin’  _ do _ around here!  No video games, no TV, nowhere to race, slag, I’d  _ read _ if you gearheads had anything for me!”

A few moments of silence followed Bee’s outburst.  Lugnut was staring down at Bee in surprise and Blitzwing… honestly looked distressed.  Of the three of them, Blitzwing was the first one to move.  He slowly walked over to Bee, knelt and held a hand out like he was going to pick him up before letting it drop, remembering Bee didn’t want to be picked up without permission.  This close, there was a pretty clear look of pain in Blitzwing’s remaining optic - the artificial one never displayed emotion.  Bee looked up into Blitzwing’s face as the mech sat in front of him, expression so open and earnest it actually made the Autobot’s spark ache slightly, and Bee willingly climbed up Blitzwing’s leg to get closer to him.

“I did not know… why did you not tell me?”  Blitzwing asked, holding one of his hands out to Bee, optics widening when his hand received a hug.  “Were you scared?  Did you think that I would hurt you?”

**_//Of course that’s what he thought!  I thought you were the smart one!//_ **

“Nah.”  Bee said, shrugging and smiling at Blitzwing as he came a little closer to the Decepticon’s faceplate.  “Not you.  Your boss-bot and that big lug, maybe.  But… not you.”

“My name is Lug _ nut _ !”  Lugnut snapped.  “And Blitzwing, you’re being too familiar with the captive!”

Neither of them had heard him.  Bee had snorted at the emphasis Lugnut had placed on the end of his name, and that had made Blitzwing switch to Random and start cackling at it, which in turn made the Autobot laugh harder.  With a creak and resounding crash Blitzwing ended up on his back with Bumblebee on his chest, both of them laughing their afts off.  After a few moments of this Lugnut stormed off to, presumably, tell Megatron.  He wasn’t sure what they found so funny, but the Autobot had been spending time around humans, and Blitzwing was a bit cracked in the processor, so Lugnut wasn’t going to let it bother him too much.

Blitzwing was still giggling when Bee stopped laughing, and the Autobot propped himself up on his elbows to look at Blitzwing’s faceplate.  When he wasn’t laughing while trying to kill someone, Random really wasn’t bad-looking.  As Blitzwing began to calm down, Bee was surprised to feel the metal under him cool before Blitzwing shifted to Icy.  The pair just looked at each other for a few moments, both still smiling and taking the few moments of quiet to enjoy each other’s company.  Bee licked his lip plates for a moment, swallowing and looking away as he felt a blush begin to creep up on his faceplates for some reason.  Slag it all, Blitzwing was attractive and he was starting to get a crush on him.  He couldn’t have a crush!  Blitzwing was a Decepticon!

“What is the matter,  _ Hummelchen _ ?”  Blitzwing asked, sitting up slightly and tilting his helm to look at Bee.  “Why are you making that face?  Did I hurt you?”

Bee shook his helm as he felt one of Blitzwing’s hands press on his back to keep him in place as the Decepticon sat up fully, looking down at Bee.  Cold lip-plates pressed to the top of Bee’s helm, and he looked up once Blitzwing pulled away.  There was a few moments of silence and they locked optics. Every time there had been any affection passed between them it had always been Blitzwing initiating, and only recently Bee had begun to reciprocate the touches, the smiles, the kisses.  Sure, it was because he was ‘playing along’ to try and stay alive… but part of him, maybe, was beginning to mean it.  Slowly, Bee began to lean forward - lip plates parting slightly as he felt condensation from Blitzwing’s cold frame on his frame as he leaned in… 

And an explosion rocked the mine, jolting them apart.  Blitzwing’s faceplate spun to Hothead, and he snarled at the ceiling as Bumblebee scrambled to his feet.  The yellow Autobot looked around, optics wide when he heard his commlink ring.  Blitzwing was getting up to go see what the explosion was, still growling, and once he was out of the room, Bee answered his comm.

“Bossbot?”  He asked, voice hushed to a whisper.  “That you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”  Optimus replied, background noise making it pretty clear that there was a fight going on.  “Sorry it took us so long, this place wasn’t easy to find.  Can you get out?”

“Yeah, just- Yeah.”  Bee said, transforming and beginning to drive.  He knew the way out by now, but had never taken it.  Every time he got close, one of the Decepticons would show up and loom threateningly, unless it was Blitzwing.  Then he just looked down at Bee - expression a mix of hurt and confusion, threatening to warp into something worse… but Bee always gave Blitzwing a grin and climbed up his leg, stopping the souring of Blitzwing’s expression and changing it into a smile.  Two rights, a left, up the ramp… and there.  The exit, complete with all three Decepticons and the Autobots engaged in combat.  Bulkhead and Lugnut were grappling, but it seemed like Lugnut was going to win, Megatron was easily holding off Optimus - looking almost bored, and Blitzwing was up against Prowl.  The cyberninja was doing surprisingly well against Blitzwing, using his size and speed to his advantage to avoid the worst of Blitzwing’s attacks.

Bee almost stalled.  He wasn’t completely sure who he wanted to win this fight… But the bossbot was putting his idiot frame in harm’s way to help get him out of this place… so he was going with the badge on his chest even though something in his spark ached while he drove past Blitzwing, letting his siren go off.  Prowl effectively did a kickflip off of Blitzwing, transforming midair and driving after Bee.  The resulting sound that came out of Blitzwing - something like pain, something like anger… something that made Bumblebee feel like his spark was going to split in half and distracted Lugnut and Megatron enough to let Bulkhead push Lugnut back and drive off and for Megatron’s grip to loosen enough for Optimus to squirm out and follow the other Autobots.

Bolts of superheated slag and supercooled liquid followed them as Blitzwing screamed and fought against his own teammate and leader to try and follow.  Bee felt like his spark was breaking as he transformed and looked back at them for a moment, watching Blitzwing fall to his knees and start sobbing.  He crossed his arms and whimpered slightly, before feeling Prowl’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’re okay now.”  He said as Bee turned into his chest and started crying in earnest.  Prowl awkwardly patted him a few times as Bee continued to cry.  After Bee had stopped crying, Bulkhead reached down to scoop him up.

“Yeah, little buddy.”  Bulkhead said, clearly a little awkward but still trying to make him feel better.  “You don’t have to worry about those scary Decepticons anymore.  We’ve got you.”

Bee closed his optics and curled up against Bulkhead as the larger mech started to walk, holding him as carefully as he could.  It was true, Bumblebee was safe now, but for some reason his spark still ached at the memory of the sound that Blitzwing had made.


	8. Chapter 8

Bee was sitting on the roof of the abandoned factory, holding his knees.  Ratchet had told him he’d get over Blitzwing in a few weeks after he had confessed to the old medic that he felt bad about what had happened to him during his escape.  That had been about a month ago, and Blitzwing’s screams-turned-sobs still echoed in his audials.  It just… wasn’t right.  They shouldn’t have left him like that.  Blitzwing didn’t need to be imprisoned or fought or anything like that.  He needed  _ help _ since whatever had made him a triple-changer had seriously messed him up.  Maybe… Maybe if he went and made sure he was okay…

Blitzwing had never hurt him.  He had never hurt him and he had always smiled when Bee said something, no matter which face was in control.  Yeah, it was risky, especially with the other Decepticons being… well, being  _ Decepticons _ , but something was different about Blitzwing - slag it!  Bumblebee sighed and rubbed his optics.  He was going in circles.  It wasn’t safe to go see Blitzwing, that much he knew, but at the same time he had to make sure that the triple-changer hadn’t… hadn’t gotten hurt.

That was it.  Bumblebee stood up and turned around to go climb down the side of the building to go try and find the Decepticon base again, only to almost bump into Prowl.  He took a step back and glared up at the slightly taller Autobot, feeling his face flush slightly.

“You can’t stop me!”  Bee said, and Prowl… smiled?

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything like that.”  He replied smoothly.  “I just wanted to make sure you were okay… and offer my assistance if you were going to try and go make sure Blitzwing was still… functional.”

“Nah, I think it would be better if I went alone…”  Bumblebee muttered before stiffening.  How did he-

“You’ve been sulking a lot more after we rescued you, every time we mention him you get this sort of far-away look, and you spent enough time with him to start bonding.”  Prowl listed off, answering Bee’s unspoken question.  “Optimus and Ratchet think it would be ‘detrimental to your recovery’ for you to try and find him to make sure he was okay, but I disagree.  Blitzwing did not hurt you.  If you can see him again and leave, willingly, either just with me or alone… then I think you would be functional enough to be yourself again.  Ratchet’s worried because he thinks you’re displaying traits similar to what the humans call Stockholm Syndrome, and although that may be true… your sympathy for Blitzwing strikes me more as the sort of sympathy someone would have towards someone they wanted to help, not someone they couldn’t get away from.”

Bee didn’t talk for a few moments as he thought about that.  He’d heard about Stockholm Syndrome on TV, but this didn’t feel like it was the same thing.  There was no way he’d start sympathizing with the Decepticon cause!  Blitzwing was just… different from the others.  And he did need help!  Slag, Bee didn’t even know why Blitzwing was a ‘con!  Maybe he was captured and experimented on and didn’t have a choice.

“Thanks Prowl.”  Bee said as the cyberninja sat down.  “I mean it.  Like, I wasn’t sure if going to see him was the right thing to do but… You made a point, and I gotta go check on him.  Maybe I can get him to follow me back, and we can try and get him some help, y’know?”

“Just be careful.”  Prowl replied, but Bumblebee didn’t hear.  He was already climbing down the side of the building.  Once Bee’s feet hit the pavement he transformed and floored it, driving off into the forest to try and find Blitzwing.  He didn’t completely remember the way to the Decepticon’s base, but he had a good general idea of how to find it… and if he got lost the Autobots could always track his energy signature.  He’d be fine.  There was no way Blitzwing would ever hurt him, right?


	9. Chapter 9

_ //You disgust me.  You’re a failure.  You let him get away, and now Megatron knows how you feel about him.// _

_ // _ **_We’re never going to see combat again because of you!  We’ll be lucky to_ ** **survive** **_going back to them-_ ** _ // _

_ //Not like they’d take us back-// _

_ // _ **_That’s_ ** **besides** **_the point!-_ ** _ // _

“Blitzy?”

His helm snapped up, crimson optics comically wide at the sound of his  _ Hummelchen _ ’s voice.  Slowly, Blitzwing turned to look at Bee, ragged denta parted to let a soft hiss escape his mouth.  Bumblebee took a step back at the sight of Blitzwing looking like this.  Plant matter and dirt was smeared over his usually-pristine paint, and judging by the sag of his wings… he hadn’t flown since Bee had left, over a month ago.  Blitzwing tried to straighten up, but he slumped forward and ended up on his knees again.

“Blitzy, have you eaten since I left?”  Bumblebee asked, worry entering his voice, and then confusion filling his processor as Blitzwing hissed loudly and started to curl inward himself, hands going back to the sides of his helm which, judging by the paint transfer, was a position he had frequently been in.  Bumblebee took a shaky step forward, clearly unsure why Blitzwing only tried to move away from him.

“.... Go ‘way.”  Blitzwing mumbled, startling Bee.  Of everything he had expected Blitzwing to say to him, ‘go away’ was not one of them.  What came next was equally unexpected, and painfully revealing.  “You’re not real… Go away…”

And like that, the reason for Blitzwing’s apparent revulsion to Bumblebee was clear.  Blitzwing thought he was hallucinating, and based on the way he was rocking back and forth and repeating ‘go away’ to himself… he had hallucinated before and apparently, this had helped him.  It probably wasn’t the smartest thing, but Bee closed the distance between the two of them and gently lay one of his yellow hands on top of Blitzwing’s black ones.  Under his touch, Blitzwing stiffened and slowly looked up at Bee, his hands dropping down from his helm.

“You… Are real?”  Blitzwing said quietly, voice shaking like he didn’t fully believe it.  Bee smiled at him, and pulled one of Blitzwing’s hands to his face to give it a kiss before reaching down Blitzwing’s arm to gently squeeze it as he rubbed Blitzwing’s hand a bit more. 

“Does this feel real?”  Bee asked, and Blitzwing’s expression softened and he nodded before pulling his hand back and slamming it into Bee’s chest, easily knocking the small Autobot over.  All he had time to do was squawk, pinned under Blitzwing’s hand as the larger mech loomed over him, wormlike glossa slipping out from between those long, black fangs to flutter against Bee’s armor.  Struggling didn’t do much, and he looked into Blitzwing’s optics to try to plead for-- something.  He would’ve been pleading for mercy, but he didn’t see any hint of compassion or sanity in the glow of Blitzwing’s optics.

“You left usss…”  Blitzwing hissed, air rattling through his vents as he leaned closer to scrape his denta against Bee’s plating.  Instinctively he squirmed away from the fangs, wincing as paint was scraped off.  “Maybe we should eat you, huh?  Take off your legs and shred them up so they’re part of us and you can’t get away again?”

Blitzwing’s laugh was a lot different this time around.  Each high-pitched ‘ha!’ was followed by a wheezy inhale as the hand that was not currently pinning Bumblebee down was pressed against the side of the triple-changer’s helm.  Hot ex-vents washed over Bee’s plating as Blitzwing leaned in again, denta so clearly made for ripping and tearing through metal dangerously close to Bee’s unprotected neck.  Now that they were this close together, Bee swore he could see denta behind the first layer of jagged fangs made up by Blitzwing’s faceplate.  He closed his optics as he felt the first few begin to scrape on his neck, preparing for the sharp pain that he knew would come when Blitzwing bit down.  Another shudder went through him as he felt that tentacle-like glossa slid over one of his exposed wires and Bee found himself thinking this would be kinda hot if he wasn’t scared for his life.  One optic popped open when Blitzwing didn’t move, and Bee closed it again almost immediately, regret pulsing through his spark when he saw the faraway look in Blitzwing’s optics.  The poor mech was starving.

“Blitzy-”  Bee said, flinching when he heard his voice crack.  “If you let me go, I can get you oil.  Please don’t eat me-”

For a while, they just sat there like that.  Blitzwing had either passed out or was considering Bee’s offer, and Bee was too scared to try and move.  He knew his neck had to be  _ in _ Blitzwing’s mouth, judging by the vents on it, and if he lowered his jaw or moved an inch, he’d probably puncture a vital line on one of those black denta.  Slowly, almost too slowly for Bee to have noticed it at first, Blitzwing started to draw away from him.  When there was the soft crunch of earth giving way under Blitzwing’s weight, Bee finally opened his optics and looked up at Blitzwing.

“You  _ left  _ me.”  He said, and the accusatory tone he used made Bee’s spark ache.  “You could’ve told the Autobots you wanted to stay!”   


“Yeah… but it wouldn’t be true.”  Bee replied.  “I… I had to leave.  I wanted to leave.  I like you, I like you a  _ lot _ , but I can’t stay cooped up in your base!”

A heavy sigh left Bee as Blitzwing crossed his arms and turned away from him.  Retaliation would have to occur, and Bee climbed onto Blitzwing to give him a kiss on the cheek.  What took him off guard was how Blitzwing tucked himself into his shoulders and smiled, a soft whirr filling the air as his fans came on.  The maniac was blushing, and that made Bee grin and start laughing.  Relief at not-being-eaten was still flooding his circuits, making him slightly giddy, but Bee… mostly knew what he was doing.  A few more kisses passed between them, almost to pacify Blitzwing, before Bee started backing up.

“You’re leaving again?”  Blitzwing asked weakly, slumping back in a defeated sort of way, smiling when Bee shook his helm.

“I’m going to get you oil, get you fixed up.”  Bee replied.  “Then you can maybe come back to the Autobot base with me… and we’ll see what happens.  Does that sound nice?”

Blitzwing nodded, and Bee smiled and gave him one more kiss before walking off, transforming and driving back.  Once he was back at the base, he could hear a shouting match that seemed to be between Optimus and Prowl.  He paused outside to listen to what they were saying.  As far as he could tell, it was about him going to see Blitzwing.  Optimus was saying something about it being dangerous, and that Bee could die.  Which was true, but he didn’t.  And then… something about him not wanting to leave.

“If Bumblebee comes back of his own free will, then we’ll know he’s okay!”  Prowl snapped, and Optimus spluttered a bit before falling silent.  “Bee said he was taken care of.  If he feels attachment to Blitzwing, it’s not because of any torture.  It’s because  _ Blitzwing was nice to him _ and  _ helped him _ .  You’re all just scared of him because he’s a Decepticon!”

Quietly, Bumblebee walked into the base.  Optimus looked mortified when Bee walked past him to hug Prowl.  The cyberninja just smiled and gently pat Bee’s back as the yellow mech started to whimper.  He jumped slightly when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug with Prowl.

“I’m sorry.”  Optimus said quietly.  “I- I didn’t know that he had helped you like that.”

“It’s okay, bossbot… just let me help him now.”  Bumblebee said, wiggling out of the hug.  “He’s scared and starving out in the forest.  He doesn’t think he can go back to the Decepticons after what happened.  We- We gotta help him.”

“What if it’s a trap?”  Prowl asked, and Bumblebee shook his helm.

“Blitzbrain isn’t in any position to be making traps.”  He said, unconsciously rubbing the scrapes on his neck.  “He’d need to be stable to do that… and he’s- not.  Not right now.  I want to help him… in more ways than one.  Once his body’s taken care of I want you guys to help me find him  _ real _ help.  Not the Elite Guard- Like, I dunno.  Just don’t arrest him!  He doesn’t deserve the stockade.”

Optimus looked at Bee before slowly nodding.  With all honesty, he wasn’t sure how much of what Bee asked that he could do, but he would try.  At the very least he would wait to contact the Elite Guard until after Blitzwing was refueled and he had gotten a chance to talk to him.  If he was as  _ harmless _ away from Megatron’s influence as Bumblebee seemed to think he was… then he could possibly condone the relationship and see if he could help Blitzwing.  Maybe.  Either way, Optimus was smiling as Bumblebee beamed back at him before darting off to get a couple oil cans for Blitzwing.  

“Do you want one of us to come with you?”  Prowl asked, and Bee shook his head.

“He’ll flip out if it’s anyone other than me.”  He sighed.  “I don’t want anyone getting hurt just because you guys want to keep me safe.”

With that, Bumblebee transformed and drove out of the base, screeching around the corner as he headed back to where he had left Blitzwing.  It would be a blatant, barefaced lie to say he was anything but scared - except this fear was completely different than before.  Originally he had been scared  _ of _ Blitzwing.  Now… Now he was scared  _ for _ him.  He was scared something was going to happen to the triple-changer - that Blitzwing wouldn’t survive.   The thought alone almost made Bumblebee stall as he drove.  No, Blitzwing would make it.  He couldn’t die.  The next thought  _ actually _ made him stall, resulting in him screeching to a halt on the forest path.

He loved Blitzwing.  It was crazy and against all regulations… but he couldn’t deny the way his spark started to ache when he thought of him.  That was why he wanted to help him.  That was why he was putting himself at risk by bringing him oil.  Primus have mercy on his spark, he loved Blitzwing.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, stay with me.”

Whose voice was that?

Tiny hands pressed on his faceplate, causing his lips to part.  Something thick poured in, and he spluttered a few times before he managed to swallow.  It wasn’t properly processed energon.  The taste was too raw for it to even be energon.  Half of his vision wasn’t working when one crimson optic cracked open, the other not responding.  Something small, yellow, and  _ blurry _ was holding a can, tilting it so some would pour into his mouth.  The yellow blob shifted a little, and Autobot blue optics jumped out at him.  It felt like he was moving through slag as he tried to pull away… but all that happened was the can being set down and the Autobot shushed him and gently hugged his helm.  Those… were familiar hands.

“ _ Hummelchen _ ?”  His voice cracked and he started coughing.  Bumblebee pressed the can back to his lips and Blitzwing drank greedily.  He must’ve passed out and reverted back to Icy while Bee was going to get help.  Once he finished the can, Bee set it down and started to get the other one before freezing when he heard Blitzwing speak, spark aching at his tone.  “You… came back for us?”

“Of course I did, Blitzbrain.”  Bumblebee said, feeling his faceplate heat up as he stood on the Decepticon’s thighs to give him a kiss.  His lips were soft and warm against Blitzwing’s, and the triple-changer’s were slightly parted in surprise.  It was clear Blitzwing was still too weak to move, but Bee handed him the second can to drink as he settled down against his chest.  “... I love you.”

There was a few minutes of silence as Blitzwing drank the second can.  His silence was worrying to Bee, but it quickly became clear that he just hadn’t fully processed what Bee had just said since he choked on maybe his second or third mouthful of oil and started coughing.  Silence followed as Blitzwing stared at Bee with wide optics, and the smaller of the two waited semi-patiently for him to speak.  It was pretty obvious that Blitzwing was having an argument with himself but Bumblebee was just smiling at him as he waited for him to speak.

_ //He loVes Us!~  He Loves US!~// _

_ // _ **_Quiet, it could be a trap, you maniac!_ ** _ // _

_ //Autobots can’t set traps, silly-willy!  It’s not in their coding~!  Ahaha!// _

_ // _ **_You’re the one who always insists he’s different!_ ** _ // _

“He seems serious…”  Blitzwing mumbled at least part of his internal conversation out loud, causing Bee to look over to see if Blitzwing was addressing him.  When it became obvious Blitzwing was just talking to himself again he offered him another bright smile, and Blitzwing felt his spark melt.  “You… mean it,  _ Hummelchen _ ?”

“Damn right I do.”  Bee replied, giving the triple-changer a kiss on the cheek.  “Let’s get you to my base so Ratch can fix you up.  Or at least clean you up.”

Blitzwing shakily stood, setting Bee down before he made it to his full height.  After a quick stretch, he looked down to see a small yellow hand held out to him.  He needed to stoop to let Bee put his hand against his, and the Autobot had an expression that said ‘this is not going to work’ about as well as actually saying those words out loud.  In response, Blitzwing offered out his other arm and felt his spark melt again when Bee’s faceplate lit up and he climbed into the triple-changer’s arms.  Less than a minute later and Bee was squirming around, before he figured out he could climb up onto and sit on Blitzwing’s broad shoulders, held in place by his cannons.  Small arms rested on the top of his helm, and a small but genuine smile snuck across his faceplate for the first time in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Steering Blitzwing in the right direction was surprisingly easy.  All Bumblebee had to do was tap his leg on the left or right side, and Blitzwing would turn to head in that direction.  It was pretty clear that he was still exhausted, but he made it to the Autobot base without much incident.  Humans were staring at him, and the only thing that kept Blitzwing from attacking the ‘squishies’ was Bee’s gentle pets and reassurances that it’ll be okay, that they weren’t a threat to him… and they were way more scared of him than he was of them, which lead to Blitzwing shifting to the Hothead persona and loudly insisting that he was  _ not at all scared of humans, h _ **_ow dare you insinuate that?!_ **

It was the sound of Bumblebee’s laughter that caused Blitzwing’s anger to dissipate and shift faces back to Icy and tilt his helm back to try and look at the Autobot sitting on his shoulders.  The action was greeted with a squawk from Bee, and he almost fell off of Blitzwing.  Fortunately, the triple-changer nudged him back into place with his cannons and knelt down to let Bee off.  Both mechs could hear shouting from inside of the factory that was serving as the Autobot’s base, but they had both elected to ignore it in favor of a quick kiss.  The surprised spluttering that followed it caused Bee to look over his shoulder to see Optimus staring at them with his mouth agape, trying to form a sentence.

“You  _ knew _ he was there!”  Bee accused Blitzwing, whose only response was to shift to Random and start cackling until Bee punched him in the stomach and he made a strange wheezing sound before starting to cough.  Optimus was at a complete loss as to what to make of it - not only had Bumblebee successfully and safely lead Blitzwing back to base, but the two of them seemed to genuinely like each other.  Currently they were scuffling, but Blitzwing was clearly not trying to hurt Bee and Bee had started laughing.  It took Optimus clearing his vox loudly to get Bee’s attention again, and he looked over at Optimus from where Blitzwing had him pinned on the ground.  “What is it, Bossbot?”

“How do we get him inside?”

The question hung in the air far longer than it needed to, and Optimus rubbed his optics when Bumblebee and Blitzwing - who had gone back to Icy - exchanged glances that pretty clearly said that neither of them had thought this through all the way.  Even on his hands and knees, Blitzwing was too large to fit through the hallways, and his wings were too broad to let him fit through the garage.  Eventually, Blitzwing slid in sideways and Bee and Prowl helped to maneuver his wings so he wouldn’t knock anything important over.  When Ratchet came close to start examining him for damage, the sound he made would be most accurately described as a hiss, and he shifted to Random to bare those dangerous denta at the medic.  As expected, Ratchet was neither impressed nor threatened and just looked at Blitzwing in a tired manner.

“Listen, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  He huffed, beginning to scan him.  “I just need to see if there’s any damage, fix the damage if there is any, and then I’ll be out of your plating.  If something happened to you, I’m sorry, but I’m just tryin’ to  _ do my job here _ so I would appreciate it if you didn’t bite my hand off.”

Blitzwing looked slightly taken aback at that, optics comically wide before he switched back to Icy and lay back to let Ratchet check over him.  Bee had scooted a chair to nearby and was making idle chatter with the triple-changer to keep him calm as Prowl, Bulkhead, and Optimus looked on in a mixture of awe and confusion.  It seemed Ratchet and Bee were now capable of controlling the unstable Decepticon,  _ somehow _ , and that set Optimus’ spark at ease.  He would let Blitzwing stay so long as his presence didn’t threaten anyone’s safety.  Prowl was already beginning to consider trying to teach Blitzwing meditation tactics to see if that would help stabilize his personas to some degree or at least help with some of the anxiety issues Blitzwing had presented and Bulkhead was just happy that Bee was happy.

“What do you think, Prowl?”  Optimus asked after he watched Bee wave Bulkhead over to start talking with Blitzwing too.  “Should I call the elite guard?”

“I don’t think it’s necessary.”  Prowl said with a shake of his helm.  “Blitzwing trusts Bumblebee, and I don’t think he’s trying to trick us.”

“Still, I’m worried.”  Optimus replied, looking back at Blitzwing, who was now holding a thrashing and laughing Bumblebee in the air.  “He’s still a Decepticon, and he’s still dangerous.  How do we know he won’t hurt Bee, by accident or not?”

“Of course you’re worried.”  Prowl said, with his normal small smile.  “You’re in charge of the maintenance crew that accidentally found the Allspark, crash landed on an organic planet, befriended a human child who turned out to be part cybertronian, and our rusty old ship turned out to be Omega Supreme.  Keep that in mind when you see a 13 foot Autobot dating a… probably 30 foot Decepticon.  In comparison to everything we’ve been through, it’s really not that strange.”

“... When you put it like that, it almost sounds reasonable.”  Optimus said before shaking his helm.  “And I still don’t like it.”

“Nobody said you had to, and I don’t really think they are asking for your approval… or permission.”  Prowl said quietly looking on as Blitzwing kissed the side of Bee’s helm during a lull in the conversation.  It seemed that the dorky grin he got in return was his end goal, since that brought a smile to his faceplate as well.  Bee noticed Prowl staring and waved him over, shouting for him to join the conversation, and after several variations of his name, ‘bossbot’, one audial-shattering roar of ‘Autobot’ from Blitzwing, Optimus finally relented and went to join the conversation and by the end of five minutes, he was laughing and joking with the rest of them.   



	12. Chapter 12

In the following weeks, it became clear that Earth was different from any other Autobot or Decepticon battleground, and for its own reasons.  Instead of dramatic fights in the middle of the city, most conflicts were resolved with discussions.  Granted, most of them devolved into shouting matches, but they no longer came to blows.  Nobody could’ve predicted that Bumblebee and Blitzwing starting to date would end up a potentially war-ending dynamic… but it  _ was _ .  None of the Decepticons were willing to kill Bumblebee for fear (in Lugnut’s case) or respect (in Megatron’s case) of Blitzwing and what he might do if his precious  _ Hummelchen _ ended up offline, and the Autobots never intended to offline any of the Decepticons anyway.

Trips between the Autobot and Decepticon bases became normal for the pair after Megatron assured Blitzwing he still had a place with them.  He would never revoke someone’s place for falling in love, even if it was with an Autobot, Megatron had assured Blitzwing.  It was handing over essential information that would get him punished, and even if Bumblebee  _ cared _ , he was too low-rank to officially do anything about it.

And that suited the cross-faction pair just fine.  They were honestly happy together, and the only issue that they had ever come across was that Blitzwing was just  _ so much larger _ than Bumblebee.  Being carried around and cuddled like a toy was fun in a way, but taking it past silly kisses and snuggling was proving to be an issue.  In simple terms, Blitzwing was too big to interface with Bumblebee.  

Although it wasn’t for lack of effort.  Bumblebee had figured out quite a few ways to make Blitzwing overload, and vice versa, but it just wasn’t  _ right _ in either of their minds.  It was pretty clear that Bee desperately wanted to feel Blitzwing inside of him, but digits and a glossa weren’t a spike.  Again, they had  _ tried _ , but Blitzwing hand pulled back the moment he thought he had hurt Bee.  The Autobot had complained loudly the entire time Blitzwing took him back to the Autobots to be examined by Ratchet, but it turned out for the best when the medic suggested they try different methods of interface.  Apparently, he’d been around for too long to even care that Bee was trying to interface with Blitzwing.

“All I’m saying, kid, is that you don’t have to use your spike and valve.”  Ratchet sighed after Bumblebee once more stared at him blankly instead of nodding or otherwise understanding what he was trying to tell him.

“Really?”  Bee asked, optics going wide, and Ratchet sighed angrily. Of  _ course _ the Autobot academy didn’t go over sex-ed.  Of  _ course _ they didn’t.

“May I show you?”  Ratchet asked, and Bee raised an optic ridge.  “I won’t do anything to you, I’ll just… show you where it is and explain.”

The younger Autobot quite visibly relaxed and nodded.  Ratchet felt along his chest before finding the unused paneling that hid cabling.  A few deft presses, and Ratchet had Bee’s ‘plug and play’ cabling in his hands, causing him to yelp.

“You might still need adapters, but this should be a  _ safer _ way for you and Blitzwing to interface.”  Ratchet explained, handing the cables back to Bee who immediately started examining them in a fascinated manner.

“I didn’t even know I had these.”  Bee said quietly as Ratchet started rummaging around for the right adapters.  Once he found them, he handed them to Bee and started explaining how they worked, and how Bee could stay safe.

“Plug and play is a bit more intense than ‘sticky’ interfacing.”  Ratchet said.  “And it involves your sparks directly.  These specific adapters will protect you from frying your circuits from Blitzwing’s higher charge levels, so even if you’re compatible,  _ use them _ .  It might make it take longer for you to overload, but it will prevent you from getting sparked, sparking Blitzwing, or one of you frying the other when you overload.  And they’re reusable, so you don't need to throw them away when you're…  Finished.”

Bee opened his mouth to thank Ratchet, but any thanks were already being waved away.  He didn’t want to hear about it, he didn't care about how thankful Bee was.  All he wanted was for him to be safe as he could be while he dated Blitzwing, and yeah, that came with making sure he didn’t get ripped in half by his partner during interface.  With all honesty, Ratchet would  _ rather not _ think about it as he watched the giddy Autobot jump off of the table and literally ran out to meet Blitzwing, struggling to put his cables away in his excitement while babbling to his much larger boyfriend about the cables and the adapters he was eagerly showing him.

Going into the forest to their usual spot was easy.  Nobody cared much to see the pair together anymore, it was normal and was easily overlooked.  Hooking up to each other… was less so.  There was a lot of fumbling about, until Blitzwing decided to just hold Bumblebee against him and do the connections for them.  For a few moments after the first cables linked, they just stayed there, getting used to being able to hear and feel each other’s thoughts and frames.  Bee brushed his lips with one hand, and Blitzwing jolted slightly as he felt the phantom sensation before smiling and kissing the top of Bee’s helm.

_ //I wonder if he can hear us?  Helloo there Hummelchen~!// _

_ // _ **_Why do you think he could hear us?!_ ** _ // _

“I- I can!”  Bee protested before beginning to laugh at Blitzwing’s startled expression when Bee closed his optics and leaned back onto him with a smile.  “It’s… nice to be able to hear them.  To feel all of you like this.”

Soft kisses traced down his spine as he spoke, small sounds escaping his vox when Blitzwing gripped his paneling and gently began to rub it.  The heat coming from Blitzwing’s frame made Bee think that he had shifted to Hothead, until he felt the now-familiar denta of the Random persona scrape on his neck as Blitzwing licked him.  There was no trace of fear in Bee now as he reached back to squeeze Blitzwing closer to himself for a moment as the Decepticon paused, moving Bee down so he could look him in the optics.

“You want this,  _ ja _ ?”  He asked, and Bee gave him a kiss while opening his paneling to let his spike and valve fall into his hand, smiling back at him when he felt Blitzwing’s hand start to move against his valve.  “Please say it out loud…  Do you want me?”

“Primus… more than you know.”  Bee breathed, earning him a gentle nip on the sensor horn before Blitzwing began focusing his movements on Bee’s outer node.  A soft click sounded as Blitzwing let his panel open, spike fully pressured and valve already dripping with lubricant.  If Bee saw how ‘eager’ Blitzwing seemed, he would probably make fun of him even though they were connected and sharing almost every sensation.  The easiest position for them was Bee pinned against Blitzwing’s chest by one of the triple changer’s arms, his legs up and open and braced on Blitzwing’s knees while one digit slowly sank into his valve.  As usual, Bee’s whines were overdramatic and quickly silenced with a nip to one of his sensor horns.  Of course, now that the pair were sharing sensation, Blitzwing released Bee with a shuddering gasp as his hips jerked forward in surprise - and that set Bee to laughing since he could now tell how much Blitzwing had been anticipating this.

“Oh be quiet.”  Blitzwing huffed, mock-offended as he carefully began sliding his digit in and out of Bee, groaning quietly as the sensation transferred.  In response, Bumblebee squirmed around and eventually got into a position that he could kiss Blitzwing in - tangling the cables between them as he did so.  The slow motion of his digit was starting to irritate Bee, and he made that known over the cables.  Instead of speeding up, Blitzwing slowed down further and carefully pushed a second digit inside of Bumblebee, leaving both of them gasping for air.  A weak moan had escaped Bee, and Blitzwing stopped to look at him.  “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah, Blitzbrain.”  He replied, smiling up at Blitzwing.  “You can keep going… It’s just… a lot.  I’ll tell you if we need to stop.”

Another kiss from Blitzwing, and his digits were moving again, pressing against Bee’s inner nodes as the Autobot squirmed and whined… but never told him to stop.  Bee had started to drool and his optics were flaring as Blitzwing panted in his audial.  The warning that he was going to overload was unspoken, sent over their connection as Blitzwing chuckled.  Arching back, Bee cried out as a spurt of transfluid came from his spike before he went limp against Blitzwing, letting his leftover charge ebb into the larger mech and trigger his overload.

“Gross.”  Bumblebee muttered once he could talk, causing Blitzwing to chuckle and reach up to start disconnecting the cables, stopped by one of Bee’s small yellow hands.  “Hey, maybe you could wait to do that?  I… Want to cuddle like this.”

Blitzwing kissed his helm gently, nodding.  “Of course,  _ Hummelchen _ .”  He replied, and then felt Bee stiffen underneath him.

“Blitzwing?”

“... Hm?”

“What the hell do you mean by  _ ‘Little Bee’ _ ?!”  Bumblebee demanded, finally understanding what Blitzwing had been calling him the entire time, causing another laugh to come from the larger of the two as ineffective fists hit against his armor in the most lazy playfight in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there's something I missed in the tags don't feel shy about telling me!


End file.
